The END is here
by God Natsu
Summary: It has been 400 years since the humans sealed him, E.N.D has awoken from his slumber. "Where are you zeref"


**Chapter One- I am awake**

 **x760**

There were legends of a frozen pyramid hidden in mountains, though many people have claimed to have seen or witnessed the legend, there is no solid proof of its existence.

A group of four mages from the treasure hunting guild "Treasure Gods" were currently on a job, they were sent on a job to find the "Frozen pyramid" They heard rumours of its unbreakable ice so they brought liquid form of "moon drip" along with them.

They were currently walking along a narrow path, they heard many rumours of where the Pyramid supposedly is, so they decided to visit all of them. The Mage at the front halted. They all stopped, "What's wrong" one of them asked, the mage at the front turned around, gesturing a 'shut the fuck up' sign. He signalled them to follow but walk with caution.

They reached the end of the narrow path and were greeted with a sight to behold, They all halted. In front of them was a very large ice structure with the shape of a pyramid, the ice was clearly strong and you could barley see through it. They all focused on the middle of the structure. Inside was the very faint image of a man.

They decided to test the strength of the ice first, otherwise they could waste the precious moon drop liquid. The second member dropped his belonging and began scanning through his bag, he found what he was looking for. A magic infused pick axe. Pulling it out he positioned himself on one of the many corners. Swinging the started axe with all his might he hit the ice. The backlash pushed him off his feet making him fall over.

His team started laughing, clearly this was a job only capably by using moon drip. The leader of the group pulled out a small vial, walking over were his friend fell over he activated his grip and spiked boots, climbing to the top was easy. He popped open the vial and poured a large amount of the substance over the ice. He jumped off the pyramid, he then walked towards his teammates.

Nothing happened at first, then slowly the top of the pyramid started steaming, then the ice started melting from the top. Slowly it nearly reached the core. finally it reached the end. They looked at the floor, they were greeted with nothing. They where all confused, after all they saw the figure of a man just before. "Fuck, what a waste of moon drip" the leader said. They all nodded with disappointment.

The team of four packed up their possessions and left, they were disappointed, this had been the fourth dead end this week.

Little did they know, the figure that they saw was currently hiding behind a rock formation, stalking their every move until they left. The figure walked out, A man around six foot, Spiky red hair, a cloak around his shoulders, bandages wrapped around both his hands, 2 large spiky horns and large spiky teeth. Holding a book in his hand. This man was Natsu Dragneel or rather E.N.D.

He stretched his limbs, after all it has been 400 years since the humans sealed him, walking outside of the path he was greeted with the many large mountains, it seems he is somewhere cold. He walked off, He was worried. The last thing he saw was his older brother Zeref fighting many people, until that damn Mage sealed him, propably costing his brother the war.

Unraveling his bandages he looked at his guild crest with pride, "Tartaros" he said, looking up at the sky "Where is everyone".

Several weeks later...

E.N.D finally regained his magical power, it seems even after death that damn Mage was trying to kill him. E.N.D only had so much patience, he got what he wanted, If E.N.D wanted information, he got information. He gave up trying to get information the "Quiet way" forcing his way through the Magical library, he gained all the necessary information about this era, and the outcome of the war.

The sources said that humans won the war and supposedly killed the dark wizard Zeref, Natsu knew that his brother was immortal, so he couldn't be dead, right?

Apparently he was in an area called Kerevo, he decided to go north and visit Fiore.

A few weeks later..

E.N.D arrived, he had a strong sense of familiarity. He decided to head up towards the mountains.

He reached the mountains, there was something so familiar here. He could literally smell it. That's when he heard it, there was no mistaking it. Igneel was here.

Igneel the fire dragon king, E.N.D's closest and most valuable allie.

Igneel P.O.V

He could sense something here, so powerful yet so familiar. Flapping his wings he let out a mighty roar. Soaring towards the sky, he flew towards the familiar scent,

E.N.D P.O.V

He heard the roar, that was definitely it. Igneel was here. He started to follow the trail.

E.N.D was stopped in his tracks by a large thud, turning around he ran towards the sound.

Igneel was there, I ran towards him, "Hey, Igneel. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I said. Igneel looked towards me, "How are you here? I saw you get sealed" he asked. I nodded, "Moon drip, it seems a group of treasure hunters unsealed me". Igneel noodled then turned towards the sky. "Jump on, we have lots to discuss" he said.

I jumped onto his back and we flew towards the sky, "So, what happened to you" I asked. "E.N.D I am going to get straight to the the point, your guild Tartaros has not been seen for over 350 years, it's possible that they are no more" he replied. E.N.D knew they would keep quiet, but for this long, they definitely are planning something. "Don't worry about it, I will find them" I replied. Igneel nodded, "So Igneel you bastard, how have you been?" I asked.

End of chapter one


End file.
